


Stuck in a Rut

by theMadStarker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Intersex, M/M, Phone Sex, Rutting, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: Alpha!Tony starting his rut and omega Peter just wants to help, if only Tony would let him.





	Stuck in a Rut

**Author's Note:**

> ... Maybe I should start off with an apology first cause I feel like this is a tease more than anything.
> 
> Also, not beta'd and only very lightly looked over. Forgive me for any mistakes 😭 and God save me from titles. I might change this one cause idek. 
> 
> ([Tumblr Link](https://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com/post/182181842993/starker-smut-stuck-in-a-rut))

Peter could smell it.

It wasn’t something he was familiar with but that primitive part of his brain knew what it was. That _scent_ … It drew him in, made him lean closer, made him want to hiss at all the other omegas that might come near _his_ alpha.

Mr. Stark.

The heady musk that only virile alphas gave off during certain times… It was doing funny things to Peter’s head. He wondered if the bite made him more susceptible to his omega instincts. Because for the last few days, Peter has been on edge. Whether or not he was near Tony, he was anxious and unsettled.

Maybe it was just him, after all. Not the bite. Not his spidey senses, just Peter Parker, an omega in the prime of his life. And apparently, this side of him was fixated on Anthony Stark.

Perhaps it would be surprising to others, but it wasn't to Peter. He had been obsessed with Iron Man and Tony Stark since he was unpresented. Those feelings only grew and changed after he had presented as an omega. And then it changed once more when he found out that Tony was an alpha.

His instincts saw Tony as the perfect mate. And it had nothing to do with his financial security, though that was certainly a bonus for sure.

No, Peter was in love with the man’s brilliance. With his busy hands and unrivaled mind. His generous heart.

So when he started smelling this scent, Peter knew almost instantly. The first time he had scented it, his body had lurched forward as though a hook had been buried in his stomach. The very first whiff of Tony’s alpha scent caused a violent tug towards the alpha and he had stumbled.

Of course, Tony caught him, worried over his sudden stumble. How could he explain that his mentor's scent was just… too much for him to handle? That he was getting wet… His little cocklet growing hard and slick wetting his holes… Looking into Tony's concerned gaze, how could he tell the alpha that he wanted him so much that he felt like he was going in heat because of that scent...

Tony was just a man. An incredible, genius of an alpha, but he didn't have Peter’s heightened senses. Did he know he was going into rut?

A few days later and the scent was so strong that it turned the heads of omegas and betas alike. There was a stiffness to Tony's shoulders, a tightening of the muscles in his face that told Peter that Tony was well aware now.

“I want to help you,” Peter demanded. His voice was steady, unyielding, but his heart was pounding, quaking in his chest.

“Help me with what, kid?” Tony didn't look up from where he was making repairs. He was playing dumb, something Tony rarely did with him.

So Peter put down his own tools and took the five steps he needed to get into Tony’s personal space. Tony’s alpha instincts were revved up by now, his urges kept simmering just right beneath his sweat damp skin.

Carefully, as though he was approaching a wild animal, Peter placed his hand on top of Tony’s shoulder. He could feel the fine tremble beneath his palm, Tony restraining himself from reacting.

“Your rut, Mr. Stark,” Peter said clearly.

Tony’s gaze snapped towards him, finally dragged away from the illusion that everything was okay. That he wasn't falling deeper and deeper into the first stages of an alpha’s rut.

His nostrils flared, no doubt catching Peter's distinctive scent and all the subtle notes in it. Worry. Interest. Arousal.

“... The hell, Peter?” Tony growled.

The omega only clenched his teeth, fighting back the urge to step away. His alpha was still in denial

What stopped Peter from being mortified was that even as Tony stared at him, his own scent didn't change. It remained receptive, even deepening in the way alpha scents did when they were trying to lure in a mate.

Except Peter was the one trying to lure in his alpha.

“I smelled it. Days ago,” Peter told him. His hand slipped down Tony’s shoulder and pressed the cotton of Tony’s tank against the warm skin of his chest. “You’re going into a rut and I can help. I mean, I want to help, sir.”

Tony told him to leave.

Peter left but that didn't mean he stayed away.

The tower went on lockdown that night but Peter was back in the morning. He waited on the roof, talking to Karen in the spidey suit, asking her to relay messages to Tony.

He smelled so close to his rut that Peter fretted, just waiting for his alpha to come to his senses.

“Karen, can you tell FRIDAY that Mr. Stark needs to drink more fluids this week?”

“I will relay the message,” Karen said, reassuringly.

“He’s not skipping meals, is he?” Peter muttered, more to himself than actually asking.

This was why alphas and omegas did better with a partner. It was easy to forget to do things. The most basic survival instincts, eating … sleeping… all disrupted during a rut or a heat. All placed secondary to the need to breed and that need would run rampant without a partner.

It was already late… He should return home but he couldn't help pacing around the roof. Worrying. Fantasizing.

If Mr. Stark started his rut, there was a chance that just one floor down, his alpha was already touching himself. Was he thinking of Peter?

The omega bit his lip, feeling the faint stirring of desire grow stronger.

Surely, Mr. Stark had something to help him?

Without a partner, omegas had knotting dildos. Fabricated alpha scent to ease the ache.alphas had fleshlights and synthesized slick and omega scents.

Peter had to stop himself from whining right then and there because his instincts knew that Mr. Stark needed him. And his body responded to the thoughts, insides getting soppy and wet in preparation.

It knew what his alpha needed and being a good omega meant being ready…

With a muffled whine, Peter dropped to his knees in frustration. All the way up here, there was no one to see him…

Peter pressed his hand between his legs, palming his growing cock and wishing Tony would just– His head tipped back as he leaned against the wall. He wiggled in place and groaned when wetness made everything slick and slippery between his thighs.

“Mr. Stark…” Peter groaned, frustrated.

“Mr. Parker,” the alpha's voice answered from his comm.

The omega nearly leaped off the building in surprise.

“Mr. Stark?!” Peter's heart was pounding and he immediately did a 360, trying to see if the alpha was nearby.

“I'm not–” Tony's voice was rough. “I'm inside, kid. What are you doing out there?”

Peter shouldn't have been surprised but for some reason, that realization only added to his frustration.

“...I was worried…” Peter admitted.

A few seconds of silence.

“You don't need to worry about me,” Tony huffed. “I'm… I'm fine, kid. Perfectly fine.”

Yeah, that wasn't convincing.

“Liar…” Peter muttered quietly. Of course, the system picked it up perfectly according to soft tsk Tony made in response.

“This isn't my first rut,” Tony sighed, “I can handle it. I just need a few days and I'll be fine.”

“But–” Peter cut himself off. They'd already had this argument and he had a feeling that they'd just be in an endless loop if it started up again.

“I can make it good for you,” Peter blurted out. He was immediately mortified, even more so when he heard a choked huff on the line. His face burned, but he didn't take it back.

Tony sighed but said, “Have you ever had a heat partner before, Parker? Or helped an alpha through a rut?”

“Well, no–”

“Then you have no idea what you're asking for,” Tony interrupted. “You think you can handle it? Ruts are… They're rough, kid. The things an alpha would do to you…”

The things I would do to you…

That was the hidden message, wasn't it? Peter's heart jumped at the thought and he clung to it.

“What… what would they do to me…” Peter said softly, hoping that Mr. Stark would go off into one of his rants.

It wasn't his lucky night. Tony immediately picked up the change in his tone, the breathlessness of it telling the alpha that Peter was getting turned on.

“Kid–” A warning, a plea.

“I'm not a kid,” Peter protested immediately. “You're saying alphas would– That alphas in rut would do all these things to me but what if that's what I _want_ , Mr. Stark? As long as it's you… The things I would do if I was there with you and you were in rut, it's so… so embarrassing but I would do it!”

Beyond mortified now, Peter was ready to swing himself home and hide beneath the blanket. The silence between them only added to his embarrassment and he really was ready to jump off when his ears picked up the soft, shaky breath that Tony inhaled.

“...What would you do…?” Tony's voice was barely a whisper but it was enough to make Peter suddenly hyper aware of where he was. What he was doing.

His mind was telling him to be careful. He didn't want to fuck up this change. But another part of him was telling him to take the plunge. It had gotten him this far, hadn't it?

“Anything you want,” Peter answered honestly. “I'd… I'd let you do anything you want to me, Mr. Stark…”

Soft rustling, barely audible. A soft sigh.

“I like that…” Tony admitted, “But that's not what I was asking, kid. I want to know what you would do. If you were right here, right in front of me.”

Peter swallowed, trying to picture it. He had so many fantasies and when he was in bed, his mind would jump from one scenario to another, trying to choose the best one to suit his mood.

Tentatively and a bit shyly, Peter said, “That depends, sir… Are you, um, hard?”

A strained laugh. “Maybe. I am starting my rut.”

Peter shivered, already imagining it. He could do this… He could tell Mr. Stark all the dirty things he imagined when he was alone in his room.

It was easier to do when he closed his eyes, the soft sound of his alpha's breathing keeping him grounded.

“I'd already be… um, wet,” Peter began, “I always am when I think about it. About you, I mean.”

His fingers twitched on his thigh. His cocklet had softened a bit during this initial talk but once the first few thoughts came tumbling out, it was like he couldn't stop it.

“I think about you a lot,” Peter confessed, “A-And I think about all the omega's you've had and I get so jealous. Sorry… That's not… That isn't what you wanted to hear.”

He took a deep breath, trying to center himself.

“If… If you were in front of me, Mr. Stark,” Peter began again, “I'd want to touch you… I'd want you to touch _me_.”

Then a soft whisper, his fingers trailing over his inner thigh, barely brushing against his erection.

“My… cock is getting hard,” Peter said, “But I'd want you to see how wet I am for you… I'd take your hand and bring it between my legs… I'd let you touch me… Feel how slick I am…”

“Are you wet now?” The alpha asked.

The only way Peter had known Tony was still listening was the ragged breathes the mic picked up. Actually hearing the alpha's voice made his insides clench down, hungry for friction.

“I… think so.” Peter knew he was, he'd only gotten even more slick once he started talking. He'd never done anything like this and telling Tony Stark, the alpha of his dreams, about all these intimate details was really getting to him.

“Check for me.” Tony murmured.

It felt like Peter's heart stopped then jumped out of his chest.

“I'm wearing the suit…” Peter replied like that mattered. His legs were already spreading apart, his hand moving down. He hissed when his fingertips brushed against his pussy, the fabric damp with his slick.

He only wore a tiny thong. Didn't want any lines visible through the suit. It did absolutely nothing to stop the slick from speeding through his suit when he was aroused.

“Are you?” Tony asked once again.

“Yeah…” Peter gasped, pressing down harder. “I'm really… wet for you.”

He waited with bated breath, wondering if that was too far. But on the other side, he heard a soft groan, the unmistakable sound of a cap being flicked open.

“Mr. Stark…” He started to pant, lazily stroking along the sensitive lips of his pussy over the cloth. “Are you touching yourself?”

“...Yeah…”

Peter groaned, removing his hand and squeezing his thighs together.

“I wish I could see it…” he said without thinking.

He heard a dark chuckle in response. Then his mouth almost dropped open when the screen in his suit blacked out. He gasped when his vision was replaced with an image of his mentor.

His alpha.

In the lab with his pants open and a rock hard erection proudly curving up towards his toned stomach. A large, calloused hand was stroking it, thick fingers lazily pumping from root to tip. It was glistening with wetness, coated in lube so that every stroke the alpha gave it looked almost effortless.

“It's huge…” Peter croaked, hands reaching out in front of him like he was actually there.

“I'm glad you like it,” Tony rumbled. His legs spread apart a bit more, giving Peter a more ample view of his groin.

The visual was messing with Peter's head a bit. It seriously felt like he could just lean over and touch it… his hands clenched in his lap, a soft whimper caught behind his teeth.

“Have you ever seen an alpha's cock…?” Tony asked him, voice low with promise.

“Only in porn,” Peter immediately answered then blushed. “Yours looks… better. Bigger.”

The alpha smiled and Peter felt those butterflies return, making him feel giddy and turned on at the same time.

“How about an alpha's knot…?” Tony murmured

“I… I would really like to see yours,” Peter said, breathless at the opportunity.

The older man let go of his cock, letting Peter get an unobstructed view of it. Saliva flooded his mouth when he took it all in… The thick veiny length of it and the folds of skin at the base where the knot would form.

“Mr. Stark…” he mumbled. “If I was there, I'd… God, I don't know what I'd do but I want it. I want it in my mouth… I want it inside me. I'd let you do anything you want, I just– I need it.”

Now that Tony had opened the video between them, he could see how his words affected the alpha. That impressive cock twitched at his words, precome forming into cloudy beads of fluid at the tip before dribbling down the sides.

His eyes were fixated on it.

“I'd lick that all up,” he said, shamelessly. He shifted in place, his hand closing in around his stiff cocklet. “I'd… God. I'd climb onto your lap and ride it.”

Tony's jaw clenched. Peter was pleased to see how much the alpha was being affected.

“I don't know if that'd be a good idea,” Mr. Stark says nonchalantly. “You should probably start out slow… Rutting alphas… You get a hole anywhere near our cock and we'd just fuck right in…”

“I'd let you,” Peter answered right away. At this rate, he wouldn't be surprised if there was a small puddle of slick under his ass. ”I’m so slick, Mr. Stark… You'd slip right in…”

Tony's lips parted, eyes dark as he imagined Peter's words.

“... Peter… You need to be sure… I'll try my best to control it but– I can't promise anything.” He said, almost begging. “Once we start, I won't stop… I'll end up rutting you… Knotting you over and over again.”

Peter only had one thing to say to that.

“Good.”

He saw Tony's lips part as he breathed in, eyes slipping shut for just a moment.

The last thing he saw was the alpha opening his eyes, all uncertainty wiped clean. His gaze was that of a predator's and it felt like he was looking right at Peter through the camera.

Peter's screen returned to normal.

“Get inside,” his alpha growled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated
> 
> You can find me on tumblr ♡  
> [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to say hi. :D


End file.
